Samhain
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Era esa noche en la que el velo entre los vivos y los muertos desaparecía casi por completo, pero hacía falta algo para que eso ocurriera.


Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>SAMHAIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxanne se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que su amiga había desaparecido minutos después de que llegaran a la fiesta. Debería estar enfadada, en el fondo lo estaba un poco, pero mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba. Así era Annette: demasiado hiperactiva para que Roxanne pudiera seguirle la pista.<p>

Se acercó a la barra, tanta congregación de gente provocaba que hiciera un calor excesivo en aquella habitación. Además, en la zona de la barra había mucha menos gente y mucho menos ruido.

—¿Quieres un porro? —preguntó alguien a su espalda. Roxanne se giró y su rostro debió de valer como respuesta para borrar la sonrisa de la cara del chico que estaba tras ella—. Lo siento, chiste fácil —dijo señalando su disfraz. Roxanne se miró y resopló.

—No te preocupes, no eres el primero que hace el chiste —ni sería el último en aquella fiesta. Odiaba haber aceptado la apuesta de su amiga, debería haber sabido que nadie perdía una apuesta contra Annette. No es que le disgustase ir disfrazada de jamaicana, de hecho, no sabía cuál habría sido su disfraz de no haber perdido la apuesta. Quizás de bruja, pensó y sonrió por ello.

—Soy Adrián —se presentó el chico mientras extendía la mano.

—Roxanne —contestó estrechándola. Se giró de nuevo para coger la bebida que le alcanzaba la chica de la barra y volvió a mirar a Adrián, vestido de época—. ¿Y tú de qué vas?

—Soy el Señor de la Muerte —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pensaba que la Muerte iba disfrazada con una túnica negra y una guadaña.

—Eso son las parcas, yo voy de Señor de la Muerte —insistió él, arrogante.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —inquirió la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Adrián se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la congregación de gente bailando.

—Tengo que irme antes de que mi amigo piense que ha perdido a su compañero de ligue —dijo sonriéndola—. Disfruta de la fiesta.

Roxanne asintió y vio como el chaval se alejaba. Era majo. No su tipo de chico, aunque se parecía más al tipo de chico de su amiga, quizás si la encontrase podría presentárselo y ella tendría vía libre para largarse de la fiesta y volver a casa de sus abuelos, con suerte a tiempo para ver alguna película de miedo con sus primos.

Tras pasar varios minutos buscando a su amiga, Roxanne terminó agobiándose, no por el hecho de no encontrarla, sino porque había demasiada gente allí dentro y empezaba a costarle respirar. Por ello, decidió salir a la calle en busca de aire fresco.

Roxanne vio cómo aún quedaban algunos niños pequeños disfrazados que, en compañía de sus padres, seguían pidiendo el truco o trato. Vio, también, en un reloj de la calle, que aún no daba medianoche. En parte se alegró, seguro que sus primos todavía estaban despiertos, poniéndose hasta arriba de chuches.

Decidió que se iría a su casa, ya hablaría mañana con Annette y le explicaría por qué había decidido irse sin avisarle, bueno, le avisaría si pudiera encontrarla. Miró a los dos lados de la calle; quedaba demasiada gente que pudiera verla desapareciendo, así que decidió que, tras meterse en un callejón, podría aparecerse en casa de sus abuelos tranquilamente.

Caminó calle abajo, buscando un lugar en el que realizar el hechizo sin que nadie la viese, pero siempre encontraba alguien en alguno de los callejones: si no eran vagabundos, eran parejas que no encontraban un lugar más íntimo para dar rienda suelta a su pasión. O niños que se repartían el botín y hacían intercambios de chuches.

A lo lejos, divisó un parque. Pensó que, con suerte, aquel le daría la suficiente oscuridad como para poder desaparecerse.

Una vez allí, caminó lejos de la luz de las farolas, no era muy difícil, había un pequeño bosque en el centro del parque que le daría la intimidad necesaria. Sin embargo, captó un ligero movimiento a su derecha.

Instintivamente, agarró la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo con fuerza. Era más un reflejo que otra cosa, pues ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Miró hacia allí, sin encontrar nada.

_Habrá sido un animal —_pensó mientras suspiraba y aflojaba el agarre de su varita. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí cuanto antes, pues la oscuridad del parque empezaba a hacérsele asfixiante e, incluso, su imaginación empezaba a crear todo tipo de seres que la acechaban. Sabía que no estaban allí realmente, pero tan solo imaginarlos le ponía el pelo de punta. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, algo no estaba bien en aquel parque. Demasiado silencio, o a lo mejor era que los latidos frenéticos de su corazón no le dejaban escuchar nada más.

—¿Roxanne? —la joven se sobresaltó al oír que alguien la llamaba, soltando un pequeño grito en el proceso. Se giró, con la varita bien sujeta, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel tipo de la fiesta. Adrián. Su respiración se normalizó, soltó una pequeña risa, nerviosa, por comportarse como una paranoica. No había nada en aquel parque, debía dejar de ver películas de terror con James—. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

—No te preocupes, solo es que no esperaba que hubiera alguien —susurró la chica mientras recobraba la compostura.

—Ciertamente, no hay nadie. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—¿Y tú? —contraatacó ella.

—Touché —sonrió el chico mientras se acercaba—. La verdad es que me gusta este parque en las noches de Halloween —Roxanne miró alrededor, el parque le parecía igual a cualquier parque por la noche. Él debió notarlo porque su sonrisa se ensanchó—. No es algo muy fácil de notar, pero diría que hay… magia en el ambiente durante esta noche. Dicen que a medianoche, ocurre algo fantástico en este parque, en ese pequeño bosquecillo al que te dirigías.

—Leyendas urbanas —soltó Roxanne rápidamente. Lo cierto es que había algo en el tono de Adrián que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Solo quería irse a casa, no era algo tan difícil.

—Puede ser —contestó él—. Nos vemos.

Roxanne vio cómo se alejaba en dirección contraria y sonrió tranquila. Ya casi podía sentir el calor de la casa de sus abuelos. Solo tenía que entrar en ese bosque y desaparecerse. No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? Pero había algo que se lo impedía, una especie de alarma que se había encendido en su cerebro con las palabras de Adrián. ¿Y si realmente había algo en ese bosque? No era ella, precisamente una bruja, quién para tachar algo de fantasioso o inverosímil.

_Idiota, claro que no pasa nada en ese bosque, sino alguien lo habría notado _—se regañó mentalmente y enfiló el camino hacia el bosque con determinación.

La oscuridad del bosque la envolvió cuando estuvo dentro de él, por un momento se sintió inquieta, pero rechazó aquel sentimiento y siguió caminando. Solo necesitaba estar un poco más a oscuras para desaparecerse.

El crujido de una rama sonó tras ella. Alzó la varita y conjuró _lumus_. Le daba igual si alguien lo veía. No había nadie tras ella.

El crujido volvió a sonar, esta vez a su derecha. Se giró hacia allí. Nada.

—¿Adrián? —llamó pensando que, quizás, ese chaval quería gastarle una broma—. Vamos, sal, no tiene gracia ¿sabes?

Nadie respondió. Roxanne caminó de espaldas, lentamente, alumbrando con la varita todo a su alrededor. Buscando la fuente de sonido.

_A la mierda. Mejor irse ya de aquí _—pensó e intentó realizar el hechizo de aparición. Sintió el ya tan familiar cosquilleo, pero, al abrir los ojos, no estaba en la extensión de tierra que pertenecía a la granja de los Weasley, no, seguía en aquel bosque.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —comenzó a decir cuando más crujidos de ramita sonaron a su espalda.

—Eso no te va a funcionar aquí. Te avisé que este lugar era… especial en Halloween, podías haberte desaparecido en cualquier sitio. Habría sido mejor para ti, de hecho —Roxanne miró estupefacta a Adrián.

—No tiene gracia, sea cuál sea el hechizo que estás usando, déjame salir —le increpó Roxanne. Adrián rió.

—No estoy usando ningún hechizo, no soy un simple mago, como tú, es el bosque quien no te deja salir.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Roxanne para, segundos después, lanzarle un hechizo al joven que estaba delante de ella, el cual solo atravesó a Adrián, como si no fuera corpóreo —. Pero, ¿qué…?

—Tu palito de madera no me va a hacer ningún daño, pero no me mires así. No tengo planeada tu muerte ni nada por el estilo. Solo necesito que hagas algo. Algo muy pequeño y nimio. Apenas lo sentirás.

Roxanne retrocedió un par de pasos e intentó salir huyendo hacia el lugar por el que había entrado en el bosque, pero le era incapaz de alcanzarlo, por más que corría, siempre volvía al mismo punto. Con Adrián.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía los pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo de correr y las manos le temblaban del miedo. Solo quería estar en casa.

—Como he dicho, algo pequeño —dijo Adrián mientras caminaba a su alrededor—. Tu sangre. ¡No, no, no pongas esa cara! No voy a desangrarte y luego darme un baño en tu sangre, solo necesito un poco. Lo suficiente para abrir la brecha.

—¿Qué brecha? —preguntó la joven estupefacta, aquello era demasiado irreal.

—¿En qué noche te crees que estamos? La brecha entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? No voy disfrazado de El Señor de la Muerte, soy El Señor de la Muerte. Y es mi trabajo abrir la brecha todos los años. Normalmente me vale con la sangre de cualquier pareja idiota que viene al parque a follar, apenas se dan cuenta de que alguien les está cortando para que sangre. De hecho, se piensan que se han cortado en algún momento, ellos solos, al tener nublado su juicio por la pasión. ¡Ni siquiera me ven! Eso me da muchas ventajas, desde luego. Pero los magos… ¡Oh, los magos! Ellos sí pueden verme, algunos lo olvidan segundos después, otros simplemente piensan que soy un joven gótico muggle. Pero todos terminan viniendo a este bosque en Halloween. No te preocupes, después de que me des tu sangre no recordarás haberme conocido, ni siquiera haberme visto en la fiesta. Creerás que el corte es por alguna caída. De hecho, podemos arreglar tus ropas para que parezca que te hayas caído. ¿Ves? Así —Roxanne miró su disfraz de jamaicana, ahora lleno de barro y roto en algunos puntos. Luego volvió a mirar a Adrián, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Deseaba salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Adrián se acercó a ella y esta quiso alejarse, gritar, quizás golpearle, pero estaba paralizada. Sacó una daga cuya hoja brilló en aquella oscuridad.

—Solo será un momento —susurró mientras cogía la palma de su mano y presionaba. Roxanne sintió el escozor y la sangre saliendo de la herida. Adrián orientó esa sangre hacia el suelo —. Eso es —segundos después, soltó la mano de Roxanne y le tendió un pañuelo —. Presiona para parar la hemorragia. En fin, ha sido un placer, Roxanne.

La visión de Roxanne comenzó a hacerse borrosa y, aunque luchó por permanecer consciente, la oscuridad la arrastró.

Cuando despertó, le dolía la cabeza horrores. Miró a su alrededor, debía haber tropezado con alguna piedra que no había visto y se habría dado en la cabeza. Tendría que haber usado el _lumus_. ¿De qué le servía una varita si no la usaba? Roxanne negó con la cabeza y se apareció en casa de sus abuelos.

Necesitaba darse una ducha y quitarse todo ese barro. Aún no podía creer que fuera tan torpe.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> No me convence nada, pero nada, esta historia. Pero tenía que entregar, así que aquí está mi participación. Espero que al menos os entretenga. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
